Sometimes Life's A Bitch
by Emos4Ever
Summary: It's been three years since Luciella died and now she's being assigned to watch over the Nabari world to make sure it doesn't get out of hand. Although warned to not contact her family, she's dying to know if they're all okay after her tragic death. On her quest for family she meets some powerful allies and enemies.
1. Starting Things Off

I'm Luciella, and I'm a Soulreaper in Squad 2. I was a ninja in the Nabari world before I died, so it's fitting that I'm a ninja in death too. The higher ups want to assign me to watch over the Nabari world (or at least a town in it) and they'll give me a gigai that doesn't resemble me.

Sometimes I think about my family… I wonder if they're over my death yet. I hope they're doing okay. I died in a mission when I was 13, so my death must've been tragic… Tears started to roll down my cheeks. I've aged to 16; my biggest wish is that they were there to celebrate my birthdays with me… But that's too selfish, because I've got a younger brother and an older sister.

"No, Hanataro, it's not your fault I'm crying," I said when I saw him crawling away from me. I got stabbed while fighting with somebody again today.

"You sure?" Hanataro asked his weak voice barely audible.

"Yes I'm sure," I smiled, "you're doing a great job."

"Thank you," He mumbled and quickly looked away his face as red as a tomato.

"You're welcome," I replied. Wow he can be so cute sometimes. Then there was an awkward silence.

"I'm all done," Hanataro announced, "But don't get into any fights for awhile, I don't want the wound to re-open."

"I'll try," I said, "But honestly, I can't help getting into fights most of the time. Sorry, if I'm back by dinner."

"It doesn't matter, always good to see a friendly face," Hanataro said, then kind of looked like he regretted saying it.

"Bye," I said and wandered out of the Squad 4 hospital bay. I was wandering around for a couple of more hours just putting all my thoughts together. I don't think I could fit into the school, and like well, I plan on finding my family. I wonder if they're still at the same house. Well, probably not, my body was dumped right on the front porch and they had no idea about the Nabari world. So, it looked a lot like a gang crime, honestly my parents barely knew me. In my life it was normal to always be out of the house, constantly get into fights, and fail school. Just wish I was there more for my little brother so he wouldn't fall down the same path I did, I think my older sister might've taken over that role. Fuck, I'm crying again. Next thing I knew I had wandered to my house and Soi Fon, my captain, was in front of the door waiting for me.

She said, "I expected to run into you here."

"No, really? I mean this isn't my house or anything, so this is just a total coincidence." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Do you want to hear what I have to say?" She then turned around, "Or should I just go before I waste anymore of my time?"

I quickly weighed my options, "Let's hear what you've got to say," Seemed like the better of the two.

"The Head Captain has approved your request to watch over the Nabari world as an official representative in the world of the living. The only rule is that you are not allowed to contact your family. If by chance that you contact them, I will personally kill you," Soi Fon explained.

"Okay, I get it. I won't go find my family…" I said in a depressed tone.

"Good," Soi Fon said. After she left I found myself making my way back to the Squad 4 hospital bay. Hanataro and I said our goodbyes. I'm sparing you the sob fest. Then I left for the world of the living.

I got my gigai and I still look pretty, but not like myself. I'm enrolled in the same school as the Shinra Banshou.

"Class this is our new student, Luciella, she's from England," The teacher announced, "Be nice to her because today's her first day. Anything you wanna say?" He asked looking towards me.

If he was looking for a handout that I'm a ninja then he was poorly mistaken. "Where should I sit?" I asked looking confused, "All but the seats closest to that emo kid by the window are taken. I don't wanna sit by him."

The teacher looked kind of hurt then said, "You're gonna sit by him and like it."

I grumbled and walked to my new desk, right behind this apathetic kid. He looks so boring, how am I supposed to survive this year? No friends and no idea on how to make any, I'm screwed. The kid in front of me snickered.

"Bitch, you better not have just laughed at me!" I threatened under my breath.

"I didn't laugh I snickered," He pointed out.

I stood up causing a scene.

"Think you can snicker at me?" I demanded.

The teacher looked concerned then said, "Break it up you two."

"He thinks he can just snicker at me and get away with it," I accused.

"Never said that. You're just fun to mess around with," He stated like it was obvious.

I pulled out my container of soul candy and popped one in my mouth. Before anyone could say anything my gigai was pushed back while I climbed out in Soulreaper form.

"I'm not afraid to hurt a mortal," I stated with a wicked grin. He can see me so his eyes widened.

"Sorry, for causing such a scene, I've just got a little case of MPD, so sometimes I act like different people," My body explained.

"Oh, so that pill you took will help you with it?" The teacher asked.

I advanced towards the apathetic punk.

"Yeah," My body said with modesty and blushed.

"Good girl," I said and patted her head. She smiled at the praise.

The apathetic punk looked scared out of his mind. I lifted my Zanpakuto. "Bitch, don't mess with me," I stated, "And don't talk to me, you'll look crazy, because I'm a Shinigami," I added in mockery.

I went back into my gigai and the soul candy popped out, so then I put it in my pocket. This school year is starting out with a bang.


	2. Angst Fest

**This chapter's a little more angsty, but it's from Miharu's point of view so it's all good. :)**

"Miharu what happened with you and the new girl today?" Tobari Sensei asked.

"Isn't her name Luciella?" Kouichi inquired.

"I don't know I was just messing with her…" I answered. I honestly don't know what was going on with Luciella, why did she tell me that she's a Shinigami? Never mind, it's not my problem…

"Miharu, if you know anything you have to tell us, c'mon I thought we were over the trust issues…?" Raimei begged.

"She said she was a Shinigami," I looked out the window, "then she said not to mess with her because she's not afraid of hurting mortals."

"Really Miharu, didn't Raimei inspire you in the least about telling us the truth?" Tobari demanded, "I can't take anymore of this today, I'm going home…" Kouichi and Raimei followed him out trying to convince him to stay.

I don't care if he doesn't believe me.

I curled up in a ball.

I don't care if anybody believes me.

I'm just worthless anyway, right? The only reason people are nice to me is because of the Shinra Banshou, if I didn't have it then they wouldn't care about me. I should get rid of it, I hope they'll still like me afterwards… I started to force back tears.

"Sorry, about him Miharu, do you wanna continue the club meeting still?" Kouichi asked he seemed to be begging me in his innocent little way of doing things.

"I'm going home," I stated. I don't care if I messed up the meeting. I don't care, I don't care… But I do, I want to hang out with them and talk to them, but what if they start thinking they don't like me when they find out more about me? When I got home, I went straight to my room and started crying.

I bet the new chick doesn't like me.

Maybe Raimei and Kouichi will still want to be my friends after today…

Are they really my friends anyway…?

I curled up on my bed and cried myself to sleep. The next morning, I quickly got ready for school. I forgot to do my homework; at least I got a lot of sleep… I sighed. Maybe today will be better than tomorrow?

I can't think about everything, I'll start crying again. Miharu, pull yourself together! You can do this. I don't care about that stupid girl, the stupid Shinra Banshou, any of my stupid friends. I do, I care about all of them and I just… I hate being so apathetic, but it protects me.

I need to cry again…

I think I'll be fine; I can survive another day of school. I went to sit in my assigned seat and I saw Luciella smile and wave at me.

"Hi Miharu," She said with a tone of innocence. I ignored her and started staring outside the window. She continued to talk to me, but I zoned her out completely. "What do you say, Miharu?" She asked eventually. I'm lost, where we actually having a conversation? I don't care anyway. If I ignore her she'll go away eventually…

If I close my eyes maybe I can just sleep the day away…

I was awoken by the bell for my next class. I guess all good things come to an end eventually. At lunch I saw Luciella she got a depressed face and walked away. Was it something I did? It probably was I mess up everything. I went to the boys' bathroom and locked myself in a stall. I started crying again, I'm such a crybaby; I shouldn't care this much about anything… Crying is stupid. I stopped, pulled myself together, and went to go finish my lunch.

I feel something nagging at me. I just don't know what it is but it's really starting to bother me. Should I talk to Grandma about it?

I probably shouldn't I don't want to bother anybody with my problems.

On my way home from school I ran into Yoite again. He's in a lot worse shape, I ended up telling him about Luciella and how she said she's a Shinigami. He looked freaked out and got super pale. I forgot that he's afraid of death.

"Miharu… Be careful of her, okay?" Yoite said sounding very concerned. Why would he be concerned about me…?

"I guess I will," I said and he looked very relieved. I guess I can actually do something right today.


	3. I'm Adding The Plot Now XD

"Luciella, you need to get back to the Soul Society soon…" Hanataro said.

"Why?" I asked letting my annoyance slip out.

"I'm sorry…" He said close to tears, "But the Head Captain wants to assign you a super special mission. He refuses to tell anyone but you about it."

"But Hanataro… I almost found my family," I said letting all my emotions just fall out, "I can't go back, I need to know how they're doing. You should know this better than anyone… You're my best friend Hanataro, please cover for me?"

"Make it quick, Luciella…" Hanataro said defeated.

"Thank you, you're the best. I promise I'll make it up to you," I said crying tears of joy.

He hung up on me crying for his own reasons. I think it was something I said, maybe I should go back. I just… I need to know how they're doing without me. He understands that, right…? I hope I didn't upset him too much; he's my only friend…

I pulled myself out of my thoughts.

"Wow, I still need to rent an apartment or something…" I thought out loud. I went apartment shopping for the next couple of hours, and eventually I found a place close to the school. My soul pager went off; crap there's a Hollow nearby. I popped in a soul candy really quickly, "Get to the apartment really fast, I have to deal with a Hollow."

I raced off pulling out my Zanpakuto. What's going on? A second ago, it said there was a Hollow nearby and now it just disappeared. Then a whole bunch of dots appeared everywhere, I looked around me and it was an endless sea of Hollows. I went into my Zampakuto's second form, it looks beautiful. It looks like a katana, except that the blade zigzags to a deadly sharp point.

I'm not going to put a lot of effort into this.

In about a half an hour they had been dealt with and I only had minimal injuries. I wish my little buddy was here to help me out with my wounds. I really miss him. I made my way back to my gigai and popped back in.

"Fuck I'm broke, I might need to get a job..." I thought out loud. I plopped down onto the couch and tried to think of something I'd be good at… Nothing, fuck… Cooking? I just don't know. Now I have to get a newspaper and check for jobs. I feel too shitty after that Hollow incident. I'm just going to take a nap on the couch and afterwards I'll find a job.

Or something like that…

After a three hour nap, I woke up. I rolled off the couch and sulked over to my bedroom to grab a jacket. I shoved my arms aimlessly through the sleeves until I saw my fingers. I grabbed twenty bucks and jammed it into my pocket as well as the key to my apartment. After locking up, I was out and looking for a job. I searched for an internet café, because it would be so much easier to search for a job online.

I found an internet café and an available computer; then I spent at the most half an hour searching for a job. So far the only one at the very least appealing is at this diner thing that's run by this elderly woman and her grandson. I'll go check it out before I get too into looking at jobs. I walked in and noticed Miharu, what's he doing here?

"Welcome," an elderly woman said with a smile, "Would you like a booth or a table?"

"I was actually wondering if you still had a job opening," I said cheerfully.

"Oh, well you can have a seat while I attend to the customers. I'll get to you in a moment," The lady said in a happy old lady voice.

I sat down and waited for her to finish up with the customers. It took her about ten minutes, but I kept my cool.

"Sorry, about taking so long," She said, "What's your name?"

"Luciella," I said with a smile.

"Oh, what a pretty name," She said. Then the conversation started to get all businesslike, of course after a thank you and you're welcome.

"You're hired, and you can start today," She said and handed me an apron. "This'll be your uniform, and you can call me Mrs. Rokujo."

"Thank you," I said graciously. I immediately started working. It was kind of boring, but I need the money for groceries and bills. At about nine o'clock Mrs. Rokujo told me my shift was over. I walked home briskly, because it's starting to get cold. I shivered and that's when I heard the foot steps behind me. I slowly turned around, and standing behind me was this really tall guy. I mean it he was like right behind me like maybe two steps behind. "Are you okay?" I asked the person letting concern drip from my voice.

"…I don't know you. Why would you want to talk to me?" The mysterious guy asked.

"You were following me and you looked kind of troubled. I can't just ignore someone in trouble even if that person's a stranger," I said and smiled.

"You don't make sense…" He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Then I noticed his soul, it was falling apart, it just looked so nasty. It was like literally hollowfying inside of him his chain wasn't breaking yet or anything. I turned away trying not to throw up.

"What the fuck did you do to your soul?" I accidentally slipped out. His eyes widened and he pointed at me. I remember how much I hurt everywhere after he did. "Stop that, your soul looks so much worse when you do that…" I barely mumbled.


	4. Let's Get This Shit Started

I have no idea where I am.

I'm glad I can establish that much, but what happened to the asshole that hurt me?

"You okay…?" I heard the guy whisper to me.

"Fuck's going on?" I asked, and rubbed my forehead. I feel a head ache coming on.

"I tried to kill you before you'll kill me… Then I realized that I couldn't kill you and that I was just wasting my life force…" He said in a tone that almost screamed how obvious that was.

"Well the Soul Society doesn't usually waste time sending a Soul Reaper for everyone that's going to die. We just watch over people in our area that we're assigned to. Since I'm assigned to the Nabari world, if you or anybody else in the Nabari world died it'd be my responsibility to make sure your soul safely gets to the Soul Society. Does this make sense?" I asked and looked at him. He nodded yes. "Good. Now what's your name?"

"Yoite," He responded.

"My names Luciella," I said in an attempt to spark a conversation.

"Do you need to get back to the city or maybe just a hospital?" Yoite asked. "I'm sorry, but I hurt you."

"Don't worry about it, this is only a gigai," I reassured, "I'm fine, if anything you're getting me in trouble with my boss, because I'm missing a meeting with him."

I ate a soul candy and pulled out of my gigai. I waved goodbye to him, even though I know he can't see me. In a matter of minutes I was back at the soul society and in a meeting with the Head Captain. I can't remember how to spell his name…

"Something big is going to happen in the Nabari world, and I need you to be in the middle of it for us back here to get the inside scoop," Head Captain said.

"…I don't know they're all pretty dangerous. I'd hate to blow my cover as a Shinigami…" I said with reluctance.

"From what I've heard some people already know that you're a Shinigami. You should have nothing to fear or hide," He said with arrogance, "This is your mission whether you like it or not."

"I guess," I agreed. When was the last time I talked to Hanataro? We should meet up before I go back to the world of the living.

The Head Captain chuckled and said with a smile, "You crazy kids are always accomplishing putting yourselves in the middle of danger. I'm saying this in reference to more than one thing, Luciella, stay out of Yoite's and your family's life. No friends for you."

I stormed off in a search for Hanataro. I don't care what the Head Captain said. I'm going to find my family and if Yoite's my friend then I guess that wouldn't hurt either. I found my only friend getting picked on, so of course I pummeled his tormentors into the dirt. I guess I scare Hanataro sometimes.

"Was it really that scary?" I asked.

"Yeah, sorry," He said pathetically.

"Don't be," I said and smiled, "Can we get some ice cream? I'm kind of hungry…"

"Sure, and I'll pay," He said weakly.

"Hanataro, you are the best friend ever!" I squealed and threw my arms around him. Of course he blushed, so I pulled him closer.

"I should've offered paying for ice cream sooner," He mumbled as he handed his money to the cashier.

"Yeah," I said excited while he handed me my strawberry ice cream cone. "I love ice cream like a whole lot."

"I can tell," He teased.

"How?" I asked after finishing off the last bit of my ice cream.

"I just bought these cones, and you already finished yours," He said with a playful grin.

"Well, to be fair these are fucking delicious," I said in defense. "Crap, I have to go. Sorry, but bye, I promise, I'll make it up to you another time."

I forced myself back to the world of the living and as soon as I got back I saw my gigai having a steamy make out session with Yoite. Well fuck my life, I pushed the soul candy out and got back into my gigai.

"Let's stop this like right now," I said and tried to pull off of him.

"Don't go…" He whispered into my ear, then licked it and pulled me closer.

"Yoite I can't do this," I said urgently and tried to get off again.

"Why would you start this if you were just gonna pull away?" He demanded.

"It wasn't me, my soul candy that lets the Shinigami leave started it up with you," I said apologetically. Yoite loosened his grip on me, the pulled me closer with a determined look on his face.

When his lips were touching my ear he whispered, "Don't make excuses, and just let this happen."

I struggled against him, but it was useless. "Please, Yoite, let me go?" I begged. His response was grabbing my chin and kissing me. My feelings were telling me to just let this happen, but my brain told me that if this happened that I'd regret it.

His eyes met mine, "Let me love you tonight, and every other night." I was actually starting to consider this.

"This is a mistake…" I mumbled, "I should go…"

"No," he whined and wrapped his arms around me tight. I don't think I've ever been this close to another person. I started blushing at this realization. "See, you do like this," He whispered then kissed me.

I gave into my feelings, sorry brain.


	5. Forever Alone

I felt something slither across my leg so I jumped away and screamed.

"What happened?" Yoite asked pathetically.

"Oh, no it wasn't you," I explained quickly, "I felt something slither across my leg and it scared me."

"Probably was a snake," He said with a smirk, "now get back here."

Miharu's POV

I wonder how Yoite's doing in his part of our deal; maybe I should visit him and check up on him…?

"Miharu, you look lost in thought what are you thinking about?" Raimei asked with exasperation.

"Did we get assigned homework in math today?" I asked impatiently.

"No," Kouichi said, "but how could you worry about that in a time like this?"

"Shut up Kouichi," Tobari Sensei said.

"I'm going home, and this time I wanna walk alone," I announced, "just want a little time alone."

"…Fine, but stay sharp and safe," Tobari Sensei caved in.

"Thanks," I said on my way out the door. I heard Raimei and Kouichi trying to reason with Tobari Sensei, and of course they were losing that argument. I walked along the road expecting Yoite to jump out of every corner or shadow. Why do I think about him so much? Then I shook my head to clear away the thick cloud of Yoite thoughts. Is he thinking about me now? My heart skipped a beat and I blushed at that thought. Crap stay apathetic, Miharu. I walked through the front door and distractedly made my way to my room.

"Miharu, come here," Grandma called.

"What?" I asked when I had finally gotten close to her.

"You looked like something was wrong, and I wanted to give you a hug," Grandma said then gave me a big bear hug. I buried my face on her shoulder and cried.

"I'm sorry, Grandma and I love you," I whispered pathetically. I can't stay apathetic anymore.

"It's okay, Miharu, I love you too." She said soothingly.

"Is it okay if I go for a walk?" I asked my Grandma.

She looked lost in thought and eventually said, "Okay, but wear a jacket."

I searched quickly for a jacket and raced out the door. I hope I can remember where Yoite hangs out. Fuck I'm lost, was I supposed to go left at that last fork in the train tracks? Oh, wait I see his hideout. My stomach feels like a cage full of butterflies, and my palms as wet as Niagara Falls. Before I convinced myself to go back home, I knocked on the side of the crashed train. Luciella came to the entrance wearing Yoite's jacket over her school uniform.

"Oh, it's you," She said disappointed. "Did you see Yoite on your way here?"

"No, maybe he went home," I offered about to do the same.

"Luciella stop playing with him," Yoite said from somewhere inside. I started forcing back tears. How could he be with her? My emotions drained out of me like water through a strainer. "Come in, Miharu," Yoite said encouragingly.

"Okay," I said, because one word sentences were all I could manage right now. I found myself sitting on the ground waiting for Yoite to speak and when he did I was disappointed. "But we put so much work into it," I argued, "What's changing your mind now?"

"I just realized that I'm okay with dying," Yoite said, "Sorry, but our deal is off. I can still take out my soul fragments from you and your friends."

"I hate you," I cried and started to let my emotions flow out like a rain from my eyes. Luciella laughed at me so, I ran away. Frantically, I searched for a place to stay tonight, anywhere but home or here. I found myself at Tobari Sensei's house and he rushed me inside upon seeing how crappy I looked.

"So what happened, Miharu?" Tobari asked after I calmed myself down.

"I don't want to talk about it…" I defended. Tobari left me alone to tend to my thoughts a big mistake on his part, because I decided on how I'm going to exact my revenge on Yoite.


	6. Sorry

"Shinra Banshou… Are you there?" I thought.

_Yes and I know what you want. I'll do it but I have one condition._

"What is it?"

_Your soul when you die. I like you and would prefer to keep you around forever._

"Would it be painful?"

_No._

"Okay I'll do it."

_Good._

Yoitei's POV

"Hello?" I asked with astonishment when I opened the door and saw Miharu.

"I wanted to apologize for how I've been treating you lately," Miharu said and blushed, "But I'm in love with you so I can't help it. Can we still be friends I…" He started crying awfully and flung himself into my arms.

"It's okay, Miharu, I want to be your friend too," I said with a smile and stroked his hair. His hands started to lower down me and so I slapped him.

"What can I do to make you love me?" Miharu pleaded in exasperation. "I've given up being my usual apathetic self I can't handle this."

I sighed then there was this little bit of me that wanted to kiss him. He smirked and played with his hair a little. I felt the urge to kiss him grow and I clung to my thoughts of Luciella. I. Need. Her. Now. I became a little frantic and then his lips were on mine. My hands stroked through his hair and found a good place to rest. I moved his head slightly so I could move my tongue farther into his mouth.

I heard a scream.

There she is the love of my life.

"Luciella what are you doing here?" I asked incredulously.

"I wanted to tell you something very important, but I think you have something MUCH more important to tell me!" Luciella explained furiously.

"I don't love you anymore." My words stabbed her through the heart.

"Was that so hard?" She asked on the verge of tears. "I just wanted you to know that I'm pregnant and it's going to be your kid!"

She turned to leave and then I used my power on her. She screamed and begged me to stop and eventually the guy living with me came out.

"Yoitei what the hell is going on?" He demanded furiously. I used my power on him too. Luciella's screams were deafening so I stomped on her throat until her noises stopped. "Was it all just show?"

I looked at him confused.

"I thought all those times that I helped you had actually made you like me….? I thought we were friends…." He coughed out before he died from the blood loss.

"It turns me on when you snap like that, Yoitei," Miharu flirted. I turned around and kissed him as passionately as I could. I love him so much.

"Let's run away together?" I asked timidly.

"Where were you thinking?" He asked.

"England," I announced, "I've always wanted to go there."

"Okay I'm fine with that."

I bought us two tickets for England and we left hurriedly. I can't believe I'm eloping I giggled for a second. Something felt like it was gnawing at my consciousness. Did I do something wrong? I shook it off as just nervousness for leaving and continued on happily. When we got there I made sure to buy a hotel room for me and Miharu to stay at.

That night I stayed awake in bed and tried to figure out why I felt so guilty. Then I heard a female laughing and she had an awful voice that sounded like she smoked.

"Do you want to know what you did?" She asked.

"Yes."

Then everything became clear. I stifled a scream so I wouldn't wake Miharu. That fucking bastard used his Shinra Banshou to posses me and forced me to do… everything. The tears erupted from my eyes and I couldn't handle this. My feet carried me to the kitchen where I grabbed a knife then they carried me back to the bed where I ended Miharu's existence.

I need to see Luciella.

I went to America and stayed incognito there for a few months before heading back to Japan where it all went wrong. As I stood there crying at her grave I muttered, "I'm so sorry I never meant to hurt you." I made sure to leave some roses for her. I had visited the blonde guy's grave before this and made sure to leave something for him too. I took a gun out of my pocket looking at my beloved Luciella's headstone. "I'm so glad you'll be the last thing I'll ever see." I smiled and pulled the trigger.

The end


End file.
